


Rainbow Dash's Best Prank Ever!

by KrisProwler



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anal, Cloud - Freeform, Cunnilingus, F/F, Flying, Fucked Silly, Grinding, Kissing, Mounting, Oral, Secret Lovers, Squirting, Vibrators, bareback, filly, turbulence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisProwler/pseuds/KrisProwler
Summary: Rainbow Dash has a plan for a prank. Scootaloo has a longstanding crush on her idol and "big sister". How did these two things lead to the two pegasi carrying on an illicit relationship behind everypony's back? And how exactly does that have anything to do with pulling off a master prank anyway?
Relationships: Rainbow Dash/Scootaloo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Foalcon: Foal romance shipping fluff and (R34) clop





	Rainbow Dash's Best Prank Ever!

Celestia’s sun slowly rose over the rolling hills of Sweet Apple Acres. Somewhere hidden among the rows of fields and apple trees, a tree house was built into a low trunk. In that tree house, three fillies were sleeping soundly, cuddled together in a pile of pillows and blankets.

Well, two of the three fillies were resting peacefully. One of the three, an orange pegasus, was very much awake and silently fretting.

Scootaloo had woken up earlier than her two friends with purpose in mind, one that, surprisingly, had nothing to do with her and her friend’s never-ending quest to discover their cutie marks. She had a date that morning, and not just any date, but a date with Rainbow Dash of all ponies. In fact, she had been meeting with Dash every day since just before school let out for the summer.

But that was the problem... Hanging out with Rainbow Dash all the time made it nearly impossible for her to find time for her Crusader friends. The three found time to hang out when they could, but it had been ages since they were able to go out on a major crusade.

It was a struggle every day for the filly. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom had been instrumental in bringing her so much closer to her idol, but spending this time with her every day meant abandoning the Crusaders. Her friends had been accommodating and they’d never confronted her or seemed at all annoyed about her constant absence, but the guilt still weighed heavily on her shoulders whenever she thought about it.

But on the other hoof... this was Rainbow Dash, the most awesome, amazing, pony in all of Equestria; and that insanely awesome pony wanted to spend time with _her_ , to _do things_ with her...

Just as it had every day prior, the choice proved to be remarkably easy once she weighed those options against each other.

Her mind made up, Scootaloo carefully disentangled herself from Apple Bloom’s fore hooves and gently pulled her tail out from under Sweetie Belle’s head. Once she was free, the pegasus filly leaned down and gently rubbed the side of her snout against those of her two sleeping friends affectionately, silently thanking them for their understanding.

Finally, she turned to the window beside the clubhouse entrance; she chose to make her exit through this portal rather than the door as not to disturb her sleeping friends. With a hop, Scootaloo leapt onto the window frame, teetering awkwardly for a moment before she finally managed to gain her balance. Then, wings spread as far as they could, she launched herself out of the tree house. Her tiny wings began to buzz as she flapped them as hard as they would go; while she wasn’t able to lift herself any further into the air, the propulsion was enough to slow her decent until her hooves finally gently touched down in the grass.

She sighed as she glanced up at the window she’s just jumped from; any other pegasus could have easily taken flight and soared up over the treetops from the height she’d launched from... Scootaloo quickly pushed the thought out of her mind; this was no time to be feeling down, not when she was on her way to meet her “big sister”. Reenergized by this thought, the filly found her way over to her scooter which she’d left propped up against the tree their clubhouse had been built into. Quickly donning her helmet, she wasted no time in again buzzing her wings as she raced off into the orchard.

The ride through Sweet Apple Acres and Ponyville was relatively quiet and uneventful. The shop keepers had yet to open their doors and the outdoor market was all but deserted at that hour. With no distractions or obstacles to worry about, Scootaloo focused all of her energy into making her way through the sleepy town as quickly as ponily possible, her tiny wings propelling her forward at a breakneck pace.

Scootaloo was excited to meet up with her hero and mentor of course, but that wasn’t the only reason for her haste... In the year since she had started hanging out with Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo began to notice she was growing more sensitive to the wind rushing through her coat. The cold air rushing past her buffeted the tiny pegasus filly and her body responded in kind, sending messages of exhilaration and a rush of pleasure through her. She adjusted her stance on the scooter to allow the wind rushing past her to push down the front of her body and through the finer fur just over her fillyhood. The signals of pleasure redoubled and a shiver of excitement ran through her from her head to her hooves. Her legs began to tremble but she struggled to keep her pace as long as she could. Despite the cool air rushing past her, Scootaloo was hot and flustered; her breathing was heavy despite her not being winded. Her vision began to unfocus as her senses began to focus inward on her crotch-

“Hey there Squirt!”

Scootaloo started at the sudden voice, her senses jolted back to reality. In her blissful haze, she realized, she had rode all the way through Ponyville into the hills along the south side of town. Also, she realized a moment too late, her current path was taking her directly towards a large rock buried in the dirt. Unable to dodge it, she did all she could to brace herself even as her scooter collided with the rock, flipping it and its passenger into the air. Her buzzing wings weren’t strong enough to actually lift her into the air, all she could do is wait for the shock of pain when she finally hit the ground...

She waited... and waited... But the ground and the pain that was sure to come with it never came. Instead she realized she was being held in somepony’s hooves. She opened her eyes to find her idol, sister figure, and unquestionably the best pony ever, Rainbow Dash, staring down at her.

“Whoa, kid. Are you alright?”

A faint blush crossed her features and she struggled to get back on her hooves. “I’m fine, thanks Rainbow.” She blurted out. _I can’t believe Dash saw that... That was so uncool..._

“You were really moving just now,” Dash commented as she landed next to Scootaloo’s side. She ruffled the filly’s mane as she continued. “You must have been _really_ excited to meet up with me today, huh?”

Scootaloo’s face darkened considerably at this comment. While it was true this was exactly why she was so excited about meeting up with Dash that morning, and in fact every day since she’d inadvertently told the mare about her deeper feelings for her, still, months later, it was embarrassing for the filly to think about, much less talk about...

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” Rainbow Dashed continued after a moment, a mischievous chuckle escaping her as she watched the younger pegasus struggle to maintain her baring. Her voice and posture quickly softened though as she ran her hoof through her mane again, much more affectionately this time. “It’s okay, Scoots. I’m always excited to see you too.”

Dash’s hoof continued down the back of Scootaloo’s neck, rubbing just a little bit harder than before. The filly leaned into her mentor’s touch, a quiet purr escaping her as the hoof found its way down her back, coming agonizingly close to contacting the joints connecting her tiny wings to her back. After a few moments, when it became clear to her that the older mare was making no move to continue further down to the bundle of nerves on her sides, Scootaloo attempted to lean further in and bring her wings to that wonderful hoof. No matter her efforts though, Dash stubbornly kept her hoof just beyond the filly’s wings, finally earning a pained whimper from her.

Rainbow smiled at this; it was in her nature to be a bit of a tease, but that wasn’t the main reason for her actions. When she had first taken the filly under her proverbial wing after the camping trip last year, she immediately noticed the younger pegasus had a fiery passion within her, much like her own passion for flying. She noticed however that Scootaloo didn’t seem to fully apply that passion to anything in particular; the filly put plenty of energy into the things she did, to be sure (particularly when her potential cutie mark was involved), but never with that all-consuming fervor that Dash could sense stirring just below the surface. It wasn’t until the filly’s sudden confession that she felt it; the full weight of her passion was devoted to the filly's feelings for her...

In the face of such passion aimed directly at her, Rainbow began looking for ways to fan the filly’s flames. She quickly discovered the filly had a weakness to being touched; even light brushes seemed to electrify the young pegasus. And Dash knew from her own experiences how much more exciting it could be for somepony when, after their anticipation had reached its peak, that touch finally found its mark. Still... the older pegasus couldn’t resist that adorable pout and the disarming cuteness in her voice as she wordlessly begged for that fulfillment.

Rainbow Dash pulled her hoof away from Scootaloo’s back; before the little pegasus could launch a complaint though, she replaced it under her chin. Scootaloo looked up into her mentor’s eyes. Dash smiled down at her with compassion and longing plain in her features before pulling her fillyfriend into a kiss!

_Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh...!_ The mantra repeated itself over and over in Scootaloo’s head, her senses, already on edge from Dash’s earlier teasing, overwhelmed her with signals of passion running through her body, and an even greater desire for more. She thrust her tongue forward to meet Dash’s slightly parted lips; the older mare opened her mouth to allow her little sister access and immediately met the filly’s hungry appendage with her own. Their tongues battled for dominance; Scootaloo’s passion and youthful exuberance were perfectly countered by Dash’s experience and strength. Still, neither was able to gain full control as their tongues danced and curled around one another. Their struggle only ended when the two were forced to come up for air.

Scootaloo looked up at her sister glassy eyed. Dash smiled at her again; the combination of the filly’s passionate actions and painfully adorable expressions was always too much for the mare to take. As soon as she caught her breath, she scooped the filly up in her hooves and once again closed the distance between their lips. With Scootaloo now melting into her fore hooves, fully engaged in their kiss once more, Dash slid her hooves up to meet the base of the filly’s wings.

Scootaloo’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and she moaned as loud as she could around the mare’s lips. Quivering hooves wrapped themselves around Rainbow’s neck and pulled the filly up as close as she could get. The mare’s other hoof found its way down to her flank while the first began tracing the length of her tiny wing. The filly’s muffled moans intensified and her wing muscles extended almost painfully wide, desperate for more attention.

Neither pony wanted to stop their actions at that point, but eventually Dash remembered where they were. While the foothills around the town were usually deserted, especially at that early hour, there was always the chance of somepony stumbling upon the illicit relationship... Reluctantly she set the filly back on unsteady hooves. A pained expression crossed Scootaloo’s features for a moment before vanishing as quickly as it came; she understood just as well that they couldn’t stay there.

“Come on, Scoots, let’s go.”

Scootaloo stared blankly at the mare. Rainbow Dash knew all too well about the filly’s deficiency, and when they would fly anywhere together, she always carried her in her hooves. The filly was just as confused when Dash then turned around and dropped onto her flank, nodding her head as if to usher her forward. Several moments passed while Scootaloo tried to puzzle out what the mare meant for her to do; her posturing didn’t seem to make any sense unless...

If it was even possible, Scootaloo blushed even harder at what Dash was proposing she do. In pony society, it was rare for somepony to allow another pony to mount them. Saddles were more ceremonial or otherwise a fashion statement rather than for functionality. While it did occasionally happen, typically, it is reserved for a parent and child or very close special someponies; the latter was very much a private experience. Scootaloo mounting the mare now, bareback no less, implied an incredible level of intimacy even by comparison to everything the two had already done together.

Slowly, almost painfully so, Scootaloo pushed herself forward until she was nearly on top of the mare. Rainbow Dash crouched down as low as she could and waited patiently for her young fillyfriend to get on. More tentatively than she could ever recall being, Scootaloo brought one fore hoof then the other to the older pegasus’s flanks. She brought her body in line with Dash’s, reveling for a moment in the closeness she felt with her special somepony. After a moment, she lifted herself up over the kneeling mare before gently lowering her weight onto her back, straddling her.

Both ponies sighed when at last they made contact with one another. A strange sense of fulfillment past through Rainbow Dash feeling her fillyfriend’s weight settle onto her. She had carried the filly on her back before of course, but it had always been sisterly at most; now, with what her and Scootaloo’s relationship had grown into, there was so much more intimacy in the act now, such a contrast to the benign experience from before.

Meanwhile, Scootaloo cooed and trembled slightly. She had landed with her loins pressing directly on Dash’s back. The older pegasus’s sleek, muscular frame cut into the folds of her already excited fillyhood; Scootaloo became acutely aware of every minute movement she or Dash made anywhere where their two bodies were connected with one another.

“Are you ready Scootaloo?” Dash asked, her voice carrying an unusually effeminate quality to it and a fair amount of color darkened her face. Seeing her idol was just as nervous and excited as she was eased her own nerves a little and Scootaloo nodded slowly. “Okay, hang on.”

Rainbow Dash fanned her wings, gently lifting a few feet off the ground and began to fly away from the town. Her pace was slow, for her, but still pretty fast; Scootaloo clenched her legs tightly around Dash’s back and bit her lip as she felt Dash’s powerful muscles flexing in time with her wing beats.

Once they were clear of the foothills, Dash began to soar, taking longer, more powerful strokes with her wings. The increase in speed caused her rider to slip slightly and slide a little way down her back. Scootaloo groaned softly as the movement caused her loins, still slick from the older pegasus’s teasing and their makeout session, slid roughly along her fillyfriend’s backbone. She dragged herself back into a comfortable position, though her attention was focused on her fillyhood once again sliding along Dash’s back. The athletic pony was so lean that there was almost no fat on her at all; Scootaloo was perched almost directly on Dash’s backbone as she rode her. The feel of the unyielding bones passing over her most sensitive parts, especially while moved along with it, had been a little painful but was just _amazing!_ Every powerful wing beat caused her to slip a little bit, building the pressure and driving her arousal ever higher.

After a while Scootaloo relaxed her grip on Dash’s back, letting her slender body grind further along her idol’s back with each long stroke of the mare’s wings. She began to subtly move on her own, her spilled juices making it it easier to grind her now throbbing fillyhood into her mount. “D-Dash...” she called out in a breathy moan while her pace grew slowly but steadily faster.

A smile crept onto Dash’s face when she heard (and felt) how excited her young mate was becoming. The grinding on her back had surprised her at first but once she got used to the sensation of her coat being rubbed back and forth between them she began to enjoy it, especially once she began to feel her partner’s arousal soaking into her fur and flesh. She found that her nerves were being hyper stimulated by the filly’s movements; she could feel every nuance of Scootaloo, in particular her wildly twitching and winking nether lips as she slipped and pressed into her. The whole experience was exhilarating, taboo, and just... _awesome!_ Dash had to concentrate to keep her own growing excitement from affecting her flying.

The older mare’s smile spread into a grin as she marveled at her young fillyfriend’s ingenuity, a trait she valued highly herself. Not to be outdone though, her mind began to race, looking for ways to up the stakes on this new game... Finally an idea came to her and she flashed her most mischievous grin...

Scootaloo let out a surprised gasp and was forced to cling to the mare’s back when, without any warning, she suddenly began to accelerate and climb further into the sky into the cloud layer, Despite her fierce grip, the filly began to slip from the sheer force from the other pegasus’s accent, forcing her loins to grind against her fillyfriend’s back even harder and her body to react that much harder in response. She was going to lose it at this rate, she knew it, though she wasn’t quite sure if it would be her climax or her grip on Dash’s back... Strangely though, the fear of falling actually made her even more excited.

“R-Rainbow...!” Her voice cracked, desperation clear behind it. Dash mercifully let up on her sudden climb, leveling out right in a line of clouds. Before Scootaloo could think to relax however, she felt Rainbow’s body suddenly drop out from under her a few inches. She squealed when her body fell to meet Dash’s again, slamming her already hypersensitive filly bits into the mare’s back with a decidedly audible _‘squelch’_.

Her eyes lit up with horror laced with excitement when at last she realized what Dash was up to. She must have noticed her fillyfriend grinding on her back before and chose to raise the stakes... She had flown into the clouds because they would naturally contain air pockets which, when flown through, would cause turbulence, and with this revelation came the knowledge that the older pegasus would almost certainly be using her refined senses to aim for those pockets... Her suspicions were confirmed not seconds later when she once again found herself slamming onto Dash’s back, the pain blending in with the pleasure to the point where it was almost blinding.

“Rainbow Das- _nnghh!_ Please slow do- _aaahhhh!!_ I can’t, _haaahh!_ It’s too much!” She pleaded even while she was dragged through pocket after pocket, the shockwaves of intense sensation were quickly driving the helpless filly to the edge. But if the other pegasus heard her at all she chose to ignore her pleas and ruthlessly continued to indirectly assault her fillyhood...

Rainbow Dash felt, more than heard it when her partner was finally forced into a messy climax. True to her pet name for the filly, Scootaloo helplessly fired wave after wave of her juices, drenching her back and sides in passion; a part of her felt it was a waste, but experience had taught her that there was plenty more where that came from. It was arguably the hottest thing she had ever been a part of, and she silently thanked Celestia that they had just come within sight of their goal as the desire to throw the delicious foal down and devour her love juices was becoming completely unbearable...!

Slowing her flight and dropping out of the clouds, Rainbow Dash began to descend into a ring of mountains overlooking Ghastly Gorge. The location was remote enough that nopony ever bothered visit the valley nestled between its peaks. In that valley Rainbow Dash had hidden a storm cloud which, she could see from here that it was a dark gray and threatened to unleash its liquid payload at any moment... She grinned again, knowing first hoof what that cloud was full of and the anticipation of adding to it again today...

Dash stopped her forward momentum a few feet above the cloud and gently glided down to its surface. Once she touched ground she unceremoniously dumped the still-reeling filly from her back and pushed her onto her own back on the cloud. She stared down at Scootaloo’s drenched thighs and wildly winking fillyhood ravenously, as though she had flown the breadth of Saddle Arabia and just found the only oasis.

She bent down, finding the filly’s lips once more, het tongue dominating the fatigued foal’s. Her front hoof drifted between them to find Scootaloo’s wildly winking slit and settled atop the engorged clit. She pressed lightly on her lover’s love button with the frog of her hoof, electing a powerful, albeit muffled moan of delight from the filly. She could feel Scootaloo bucking weakly underneath her as she ever so lightly rubbed the filly’s clit with her hoof; unfortunately for the filly, her first climax had left her body drained and now she was completely at the older pegasus’s mercy.

Although, Scootaloo admitted to herself, she wouldn’t have it any other way. Still she squirmed under her partner’s maddeningly gentle ministrations, desperate for the stronger touch she knew would be coming. Both fillies knew what would happen, what Scootaloo was truly capable of, and both longed for it, but her fillyfriend seemed insistent on teasing her today... She brought a fore hoof down between their bodies to meet Dash’s teasing hoof, hoping to urge it to earnest action. Alas it seemed content to continue to lightly fan the raging inferno in her loins just waiting to be unleashed.

Rainbow Dash felt Scootaloo’s wings flutter underneath her, a surefire way, she had learned from experience, to tell that the filly was close. She finally pulled away from the kiss, leaving her partner gasping for breath, before quickly dropping her face into the filly’s desperate mound. Deciding the filly had been made to endure long enough, she extended her tongue, sinking it as deeply into the dripping fillyhood as she could. Meanwhile her hoof began vigorously rubbing at her clit.

The effect was immediate. Scootaloo gave a breathless shriek bucked and spasmed uncontrollably, her foal hole clenching around her lover’s tongue. She sprayed her copious amounts of juices straight into Dash’s waiting mouth, the other mare greedily sucking down mouthfuls of the delicious juices while she continued to suck from the tap.

All too soon it came to an end, leaving the filly once again adrift on the roiling waves of bliss her fillyfriend had given her. Dash, however, was far from satisfied. She withdrew from the filly’s spasming snatch and stared down at her friend’s glazed expression, her predatory grin never wavering. “You holding out on me, Squirt? Well, I can fix that...”

She adjusted her stance to give herself the flexibility she would need and began to flex the toned, powerful muscles in her rump. She gave a sigh as from her own nether lips a small object began to emerge, vibrating wildly. The vibe she had secretly places in herself before going to meet Scootaloo that morning was a little small for a full-grown mare’s foal hole, but for the purpose she had in mind it would be just right... A few more pushes and the vibrator fell free from her pussy; she quickly picked it up in her hooves before too much of her juices could be absorbed by the cloud and leave the rubber phallus the victim of gravity. With it in hoof, still well-lubricated from her own juices, she held the dazed filly steady with her other fore hoof while she carefully took aim...

Scootaloo’s body once again exploded with crippling pleasure when all at once the vibrator pressed as far as it would reach into her tailhole. At almost the same time, Dash dropped her face back to her fillyhood, taking her clit into her mouth and sucking on it as hard as she could. Her mind completely whited out under the relentless waves of ecstasy as she came harder than ever; this time, the dam well and truly broke...

Her tiny body went rigid, bending and flexing as far as it would go as though she had been electrified. Her filly juices, which had flown liberally from her before, now nearly rocketed from her loins; a continual stream of her juice sprayed out of her into the cloud below them, punctuated by sudden bursts when her body was rocked by the force of her all-consuming climax. On and on it seemed to last as Dash watched from the corner of her eye, delighting at seeing her friend and lover writhing in absolute ecstasy. Only when the stream finally began to falter did she finally withdraw her mouth and the vibrator, standing back up to observe the scene.

Scootaloo was completely and utterly spent; the fact that she was still conscious was something of a miracle, Dash thought to herself. The only movement she gave was the rapid rise and fall of her chest as she fought to regain her breath. Dash smiled as she looked over the disheveled form of her young lover. She knew that Scootaloo idolized her, but in truth there was one thing about the filly that the older mare idolized herself. Rainbow Dash had been with a lot of mares and even the occasional stallion in her time, but she had never seen _anypony_ cum anywhere near as hard as this little filly did for her...

Dash lowered her head next to the barely conscious filly’s and whispered in her ear, “You were incredible, Scoots.”

Scootaloo would have given the greatest smile she was capable of if she had the energy to do anything other than gasp for air. She enjoyed Rainbow Dash’s praise almost as much as the mind-numbing pleasure the mare gave her. She stared up at the late morning sky, content to just drift away into the afterglow. She was certain that nothing could possibly top that today...

“Hey Scoots! C’mon, this is no time to be daydreaming, the best part’s about to start!”

“The best...?” Scootaloo weakly turned her head to find Dash gesturing towards the cloud they were resting on. “Wait, you mean it’s finally ready?!” At her idol’s nod, the excitable filly leapt into the air, her tiny wings buzzing with newfound energy at a blinding speed, temporarily holding her aloft. Her thoughts went back to months before when she had confessed to Rainbow Dash. The mare had asked her for help with a prank, saying only that it would take a long time to set up but that she would enjoy it. She still marveled at how that had become the pretext for their constant, mind-blowing bucking sessions, but now that her idol’s plan was coming to fruition she couldn’t be more excited. After a few moments, Scootaloo finally caught herself; she had to play it cool whenever Rainbow Dash was involved, after all.

“It sure is. And I have to say, these past few months setting this up have been the most fun I’ve ever had. Thanks for all your contributions, Squirt!” Rainbow Dash poked the storm cloud, thoroughly soaked in their mixed fluids, for influence.

The filly fought down a blush and cleared her voice, forcing the excitement in her voice and body down before she finally spoke. “Of course Rainbow Dash. You know I would do anything for the coolest, most totally awesome fillyfriend ever!” She paused for a moment, her curiosity piqued as the question she had never considered before that moment came to mind. “So, um, what are we going to use this for anyway?”

Rainbow Dash grinned, rubbing her front hooves together; she had the _perfect_ target in mind. But first... “Oh don’t you worry, you’ll see soon enough.” She flopped over onto her back, exposing her absolutely sopping wet marehood to the filly. “But we’ve got a few hours before we need to get this thing into position; in the meantime, I believe a certain totally awesome fillyfriend is as horny as she has _ever_ been in her entire life and it’s high time her little partner gave her some attention...!”

* * *

A row of opals floated in the air, suspended in a light blue aura, around the mare as she silently counted them. Nodding when she found that she had just enough of the opaque white jewels to complete her latest project, she floated the gems into place along the red fabric. The gems spread out along its length at regular intervals before the mare’s meticulous inspection. Finally, she smiled. “Perfect,” she remarked aloud.

Rarity took a step back to admire her newly completed masterpiece. The crimson material of the dress was perfectly highlighted by the stark white stones, which in turn would highlight her own pure white coat perfectly. Satisfied, she took the dress in her magic aura and carefully levitated it towards herself and began to put it on. A quiet sigh escaped her lips as she felt the soft, silky material lightly caressing her fur and the flesh underneath. She had chosen the fabric specifically for this event; it was sturdy enough to withstand the modifications and stitching she had done to it, yet light and breathable, perfect for a late summer afternoon.

With everything in place, Rarity stepped in front of the vanity mirror set up in the store front. Glancing in each of the side mirrors, her smile broadened as she saw that her hoofwork was indeed perfect. Just as she had predicted, the material and highlight colors complemented her fur and mane perfectly. Added to that, she had spent extra time preparing her mane and tail that morning; the mirror reflected the fruits of her labors. Altogether, the pony staring back at her through the mirrors was radiant and stunning and, well... _perfect._

The events about to unfold flashed through her mind once again; it took all of her willpower to not begin prancing around like a filly at Hearth’s Warming again as thoughts of the highly anticipated events swam through her head. But then, that would be unladylike and today of all days she needed to be the very model of perfection of appearance and bearing.

Rarity’s recent success at Fashion Week had drawn the attention of several of the society ponies across Equestria. In particular, the most influential ponies of Canterlot, who had seen the classy mare before, were impressed to hear from her again despite her not residing in any of the cultural centers of the country. So impressed were they in fact that Fancy Pants and many of the other nobles had planned a meeting right there in Ponyville to see first hoof just how such a remarkable pony could have come from such humble roots.

Rarity had crafted the dress she now wore specifically for today. She was absolutely certain that the visiting Canterlot elite would be simply floored by her perfection the instant she entered the town hall to greet them, and when they saw Carosel Boutique, her notoriety and her fashions would become household names across Equestria. The best part though was that all of her more... brutish friends would be busy with their own activities and wouldn’t be able to attend, meaning that for once she would have absolute control of the proceedings.

She collected herself one more time, casting a final glance over her shoulder at the mirror. She smiled self-assuredly at her reflection. At long last, it was Rarity’s time to shine! She trotted over to the front door and confidently stepped outside.

... And was immediately soaked to the bone by a sudden rain storm...

At least she thought it was a rain storm. She realized, once the shock of what had just happened cleared, that none of the surrounding area was being rained on. Squinting against the continuous deluge, she confirmed that a single storm cloud had settled over Carosel Boutique, marring an otherwise cloudless sky. Against the noise of the weather, she heard the unmistakable laugh of her brash pegasus friend, along with a similar, but younger sounding version joining the chorus; her suspicions were then confirmed as she saw a rainbow streak cutting across the sky away from the cloud before disappearing behind the hills.

“ _Rainbow Da~~sh!!!_ ”

Her outraged scream easily echoed across the whole of the town, but if the rainbow-maned pegasus or her tiny cohort heard her, they made no indication of it. So stunned was she by her friend’s audacity, Rarity simply stood beneath the localized downpour trembling with impotent rage. Once she finally calmed down enough to think, her mind raced trying to salvage her situation. Her ensemble was completely drenched but otherwise unharmed. She still had time before the meeting; perhaps she could quickly dry out the dress and press everything back into place with her magic-

Her thoughts ground to a halt as she finally became aware of something... off about the water raining down on her. Curious, she sniffed at it. There was a slight sweetness to the falling rain, with just a hint of acidity; certainly a much stronger scent than rain water should have... Try as she might, Rarity couldn’t quite place what it was she smelled. It was so familiar though... It was maddening to the unicorn as she struggled to identify the rain...

“Wait a minute...” Rarity’s features contorted in horror as the answer suddenly dawned upon her. “This is...!”

**Author's Note:**

> "This is simultaneously the best and the worst idea I've ever had..." - KrisProwler, part-time author.
> 
> Pure, unfiltered clop for the sake of clop here; I had intended at first to work in a deeper plot about how this all came to pass, then I decided fuck it, let's just go for broke... This was my attempt to expand pegasus-based kinks beyond the played-out preening and wing-boners themes. Also, I remember now why I don't typically write canon characters. But hopefully this is still fun even if it egregiously offends someone's perspective of certain characters.


End file.
